


come on darling, let's sleep in.

by dokyungshit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokyungshit/pseuds/dokyungshit
Summary: a normal saturday morning in an apartment in seoul.





	come on darling, let's sleep in.

Sun rays filtering through the curtain lit the whole room in a romantic glow, the quiet evening walks away for the day to start. Two bodies cuddled up in the corner of the room formed a lump on the king sized bed, both snuggling for each other's warmth.

Kyungsoo groans as consciousness slowly creeps in his mind. Growing aware of the heavy arm draped over his waist, and the warm breath fanning the side of his neck. Their feet tangled in a comfortable mess beneath the sheets. 

"Jongin.." he tries to coax the other up, only to be answered with a sleepy groan and the arm tightening more to keep him caged. 

"Too early..." Jongin buries his face to the older's neck, grumbling on his skin as he battles consciousness from taking over.

"Let's sleep in, " the younger continues to grumble as the older sighs in defeat, turning around so he can lie face to face with the man, and getting awed by the beauty in front of him. Even in early mornings and with his eyes closed, there will never be someone more beautiful than this man in front of him. There will never be someone more beautiful than kim jongin. Kyungsoo stares and stares and stares at the sleeping figure, till all he can see is jongin, jongin with his cute button nose, jongin with his pouty lips, jongin with his popping cheekbones and sharp jawline. The jongin that is his, all his. His own puffy eyes going soft at the way the other's bangs fall through his forehead, carefully moving it away from his face with his fingers. 

Softly grumbling, "Okay, sleepyhead. Let's sleep in some more."


End file.
